The Cursed
by Binkybaby
Summary: Saya, trying to run from her past. Taylor trying to become 'good'. She has special powers along with others. They are supposed to save the town from the voilence that hit. Can they save themself's too? Or will something hold them back? READ AND FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

A/N I have wrote this story long ago and forgot about it.. Until now lol. Well Here it is I hope ya'll like it...

I slowly awoke in an unfimilar place.

I sat up quickly, before I remembered, that I moved. I looked around my new room, which was filled with boxes.

'Saya! Come on sunshine get up! You have school! Billy! Come on get dressed soon we don't want to be late!' I slowly got up and got dressed soon we was all in the car.

I pulled my long, black hair up in a ponytail, soon as we pulled up to the school.

Before I got out my mother grabbed my arm, 'Be very careful honey, Okay?'

'Yeah okay..' I got out and walked up to the building.

Someone pushed past me, 'Move it loser.' Came a loud squeaky voic. The girl walked inside and so did I.

I waled slowly to the office, 'Hello'

The lady looked at me, 'Who might you be?'

'I'm Saya Grace? I'm new here.' I said in a quiet voice, careful not to look at her.

'Oh hello! Here is your schedule for today. Welcome!'

'T-Thank you.' I stuttered walking out into Danger-land.

Someone ramed into me, 'Oh, oops, sorry.' said a deep voice. I stumbled and stood up straight.

I looked at the guy, he was tall, skinny, and he also looked like a basketball player. 'It's okay I guess.' I said and walked off quickly.

I walked to my class to find everyone in seats already. Since nobody offered me a seat I sat in an open seat by the window.

'Hello? Earth to person.' said a voice. I looked up to see a girl in front of me. She kinda looked nerdy.

'Oh sorry... Hi.' I said.

The girl looked at my hair that was in it's ponytail. 'Your hair is like really shiney.'

'Um... Thanks?'

'Kindra turn around.' Said a lady up front that I figured was the teacher.

Through out the day nobody talked to me besides that girl, Kindra. But that was fine with me.

At lunch, I picked a seat at an empty table away from everyone else.

Kindra came oer and sat down in front of me. 'Hey, I'm Kindra Stephens. What's your name?'

'Saya Grace.' I said pushing my food around on my tray.

'Oh well.. Welcome to Falling Heights! You like it here so far?'

'Um? Yeah I guess so..'

'I saw you got ran over this morning. And yes, he is a basketball player, a jock at that.' She laughed at that. 'Your quiet.'

Well thanks Camptain Obivious. Like I didn't know that.

'I prefer not to talk much. Attracks to much attention.' I looked out the window.

Relax, He isn't here. He won't get you..

Yeah right. I'm lieing to myself.

I sighed. 'Oh why?' I shrugged.

'I love your eye's they are so blue.'

'Thanks' I said looking down

Another person walked up to the table.

Great another person. Oh fun.

'Hey Kindra. What's up?'

I looked upand seen a guy with brown eye's and brown hair that fell into his eye's. 'Oh why hello there beautiful.'

'Back off Jake.' Kindra growled.

'Fine whatever. No girl in this school is ever going to take me anyways.' He pouted.

I snorted, 'Guy's these day's.' I muttered.

Kindra grinned, 'So where did you move from?'

'I uh, came from Californa.'

'Oh okay.' She sat back in her chair.

'Do you miss your friends there?' I paused at that question.

'I don't have any friends there.' I lied, okay maybe not lieing but still I only had one friend. Ashley. She was there for me all the time.

I pushed my tray away from me. 'Uh-oh queen bitch alert.' Jake whispered before a girl came up to our table.

'Hey new girl.' I looked up.

'Yeah?' The girl sat down

'Okay here's Falling Heights rules from I, Stacie.' She smiled, then got cold. 'Don't talk, or look at Trey. Don't touch him, stay out of my way. Get it? Got it? Good.' She got up and walked away.

Wow... I already got an enemy. And on the first day. A new record. I smiled a little on the inside.

'Well she was welcoming.' I said in a mocking tone.

Jake and Kindra laughed, 'Nice.'

We got up and left the lunch room, I went to my locker and put my stuff in it, taking my time. That was until someone tapped on my shoulder. I tensed up automatically and turned around.

I saw Stacie. 'Yes Stacie? What do you want?' She picked at her nails.

'I forgot to tell you to stay away from Taylor. You see, he's Trey's brother... And he's mine too. Okay?'

'Yeah. Sure. Whatever now get away from my locker.'

Bitch.

She stood up straight, 'Don't talk to me like that or else.' She sneered and stomped off.

I slammed my locker door shut and rammed into someone's chest, and dropped my books.

I bent down to get them without looking up or saying sorry. They helped me. When I stood up I noticed it was a guy that I ran into.

'I'm sorry.' I gushed out.

He was tallish, lean, had black hair, baby blue/green eye's.

'It's fine. And don't worry about Stacie. She can be a queen bee sometimes.' He handed me my stuff.

'Um.. Thanks.' I turned to walk off when he said, 'Wait.'

I turned around, 'Yeah?'

'My names Taylor. Whats yours?'

I took a step backwards. 'Saya.'

'Are yo scared of me? Why?'

'Um.. I... I don't know.. I'm not scared of you. Okay? I gotta go bye.'

I said right when the bell rang and took off down the hall.

I was shaken up. He had a dark ora allong with that girl? What was happening?

I walked out of the school to walk home when Billy caught up.

'I like this high school. Maybe we can stay? I already met and made a bunch new friends. Did you little sister?' he put his arm around my shoulder.

'You can talk to me you know that I won't let that creep get you agian. Cheer up.' he said in a rush. 'This place is nice. So tell me about your day?'

'It was good slow but good. Made two friends and already have an enemy.' I said wrapping my arm around his waist leaning on him.

'I was scared today. I don't know why.'

'Maybe because a new school huh sis?'

'Yeah.. Maybe.'

'So I had a great day. Met lots of girls.' he sighed. 'Meet any guys?'

I pulled away. He sighed harshly. 'Look, Saya, it's been a freakin year!'

He made me stop, 'you have to get over what happened. What he done was a dumb and scarey. I know. He was a jerk. Then Tried to hurt you! He kidnapped you, Saya, you shouldn't feel like you shouln't meet anyone.' He took a breath.

'It's a new start little sister. Lets actually try okay? I sighed.

'Fine.' I growled. He smiled.

'Good. Now lets go home.'

A/N Okay this is the end of that chapter... So what did you think? 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you Carmel March, for your review. It means alot to me to know someone is actually reading this.

Once we was home I started unpacking. I looked threw my photos of my father. One one thing you should know about him, He saved me from Him. While saving me he got shot and stabbed in the process. That fateful day, he died.

After unpacking and looking at my Father I grabbed a book and went outside and sat on one of the chairs on the porch.

I blocked everything out while reading until I heard someone coming up the squeaky, porch steps.

I looked up and saw Jake, 'Oh it's you.'

'I live two houses down, I was wanting to know who moved in here but, now I know.' He smiled.

I put my book down, 'Yep. It's me.' Right as I said that, my brother came out.

'Hey sis wears my...' He stopped when he saw Jake and smirked.

'Hey, Jake, Whats up?'

'Oh nothing, I stopped by to see who all was living here now and now I know.'

I got up, 'If your looking for your trophies they're in my room, they somehow got mixed up with my stuff.'

Billy looked at me, 'Oh okay' and then he went back to talking to Jake. I went inside.

'Saya?'

'Yes mom?'

She patted the couch cushion beside her.

'Come here.'

I sat down, 'Yeah?'

'Look, I want you to know your not alone, you can talk to me and Billy, you can HAVE fun you know.'

'I know.' I said, nodding.

'Good.'

I got up and went into my room.

Wow, what a day. I sighed.

I closed my eye's and drifted off into a deep sleep.

`````````````````FLASH `BACK!``````````````````

He's after me. I'm running and screaming.

He laughs, 'Run away! But I'll find you again!' He keeps laughing

I screamed an ear splitting scream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back End!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Wake up! Saya!' I jerked awake to find my mom, Jake, and Billy leaning over my bed.

Billy hugged me, I started crying, 'Shhh. It's okay, it's safe. He's not going to get you.' He said trying to calm me down.

'He's coming for me and you know it!' I pushed him away.

'What's going on?' asked Jake.

Billy got up, 'Nothing. Just a night-mare.'

'I think you should go now Jake, thanks for coming over honey.' My mom said to Jake.

He left with a worried glance.

'Saya, your safe here. He's gone and he isn't coming back okay?' My mom asked trying to reassure me he isn't going to get me.

'I know. It's just a dream. It's fine okay?' She and Billy nodded.

'Good. Now get some sleep baby sister.' Billy tucked me in after mom had left the room.

He touched my arm, 'If you ever need me I'm here. I'll come to you no matter what.'

I nodded and fell asleep.

The next day at school, I was at my locker, when someone cleared their throat.

I looked, 'Oh hey Jake.'

'You okay? After what happened I mean?'

I looked at him again putting my books in my locker, 'I'm okay.'

He smiled, 'Okay good. Because I want you to hang out with Kindra and I and a few others?' He shifted his books.

'Um.. Yeah.. I can do that.' He smiled.

'Do you ever put your hair down?' He asked randomly.

I shrugged, 'When I feel like it.' I said touching the long, locks.

'Okay then.. Meet me in the parking lot after school okay?' I smiled.

'Okay.' He walked off just as I turned to shut my locker door.

A note popped out of thin air.

I know you, your one of the good ones. You can't ruin us. See you tonight.

After I got done reading it, I was curious. It started smoking. I dropped the letter and it went up into flames.

I slammed my locker door shut..

A/N You like? Read and Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N sorry for the wait. Thanks Carmel March for the Review.

-Line-

When I turned around I saw my brother making out with a girl by his locker.

Wow. That was fast.

I rolled my eyes and turned away from them and walked down the hall.

At least he's having a good time here.

I went to my next class English.

I ignored the lecture after finding out it was something I already learned.

Soon as the teacher's back was turned I got handed a note.

'Hey, you on for tonight?'

Kindra. She is the only one who passes me notes.

I sighed and wrote back, 'Yeah. I am. What are we going to do?'

I handed it back without looking at her.

Soon it hit the back of my head.

'Party. Everyone's going to be there!'

Oh. That's right. A party. Not my scene ugh.

I wrote back not unexcited. 'Oh.'

"Miss Saya want to share what your writing about with Miss Kindra?"

Uh-oh BUSTED

"She was answering a question about the lecture." Mrs. Roberts, the teacher frowned.

"Okay well just pay attention." She turned back to the board.

Kindra passed another note.

'Nice one lolz let me guess... Jake wants you to ride with him?'

Oh god! I completely forgot about that!

I wrote back hurriedly.

'Yeah I guess. Ride with us 2?'

I looked back at her, and she nodded after reading. I watched her tear the paper up.

Soon after the note the bell rang. We walked to my lockers. "I can't wait for tonight!" Kindra sighed and leaned against the locker next to mine.

"We can hook you up with a guy too! I know I want one to hang out with." she said shutting my locker door for me when I looked down.

I shrugged, "I don't know.." I paused when Billy came up.

"Hey, so your coming tonight right sis?"

"Yeah... I guess."

-Line-

A/N Okay well this is short yes. I know and I am sorry.. But I'm going to leave this as a Cliffhanger. MWAHAHAHAHA lol.

Don't kill me! -hides behind a bush-

Okay well you know the drill!

READ AND REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I will try to update faster.. But I might not be able too. Thank you Chromes for the advice! I apperciate it! Also if I spell something wrong then please tell me and I will try to fix it.

I shrugged, he patted my shoulder with the look, 'I'm here for you'. I shrugged him off and pulled Kindra down to the lunch room, leaving him behind us.

When we got to our table and sat down Jake sat down in front of me also. He smiled, 'Hey'

'Hey, so can Kindra ride with us too?' I asked him.

He frowned, looking disappointed but covered it up by fake happiness, 'Yeah! That's fine with me! I mean I have two hot babe's ridin with me to a party then heck yea!'

I nodded and started to eat and day dream while Jake and Kindra argue about a math problem. Soon after lunch, I walked to the bathroom and turned a corner and ran into someone's chest.

They grabbed my arm in a tight grip, to keep me from falling.

'Sorry' I said embarrissed.

They person laughed a throaty laugh, 'Be careful.'

He let my arm go and I looked up at Taylor, 'Sorry and thanks.'

I tryed to walk past him but he wouldn't let me pass by him.

Awe come on I need to pee. I thought madly.

'So you goin tongiht?' he asked suddenly.

'Yeah. With Kindra and Jake's taking me.' I said, hurriedly.

He smiled, 'Cool. See you tonight.'

With that he walked off. When I got back in class the teacher was gone apperantly to get something out of the printer. Tracie threw something at my head but it missed and hit the window with a thud.

I ignored it. Later on after school I went to my locker like always, with Kindra.

I sighed, What a boring day. But hey! My life is boring somewhat anyways..

'Do you need to go to your house first?' She asked, leaning on the lockers beside mine.

'Yeah. I do actually.' I paused nerviously, 'I don't know what I'm going to wear.'

She laughed at me as she steered me towards a guy that was leaning on a car.

I gulped nerviously, 'Why are we walking towads a guy that is leaning against a car?'

She laughed at me again, 'That 'guy' is my brother, A.J'

I blushed, embarrissed again, 'Oh.'

Why oh why did I agree to this? I kept asking to myself.

'Hey Jay.' Kindra greeted as we got closer to him.

He glanced at us, 'Oh hey. About time little sister.' She rolled her eyes at him clearly annoyed.

I studied him, He was tallish like almost all the guys here, lean, and was wearing black everything. I smirked when I seen his snake bites and earring in his ear. He also had, what looked like naturally black hair.

He smirked at me after a minute, 'Like what you see?'

I blushed deeply when I realized I was staring at him and looked down. 'No of course not.'

Kindra laughed at me once again, 'Jay, this is Saya. Saya, Jay.' She said motioning to me and him.

I looked him in the eye's instead of the ground. He had baby baby blue eye's.

Wow. What pretty eye's. I thought.

His eye's sparkled as he, yet again, smirked at me. I cleared my throat, 'So um, Can we leave now?' I asked nerviously looking around.

You know that feeling when you think someone is watching you but you see no one looking? The hair turning up on the back of your neck? Yeah, well, I have that feeling.

'Are you okay Saya?' Kindra asked me. That was when I noticed that I still haven't moved from my spot.

I cleared my throat again, 'Y-yeah. C-can we leave now? Please?' I begged...

A/N I hope you all like this chapter.

Remember READ AND REVIEW!

Reviews makes me smile! :) 


End file.
